This invention relates to tri- and tetra-substituted-oxetanes, e.g. (.+-.)-cis- and (.+-.)-trans-2-[(4-(4-isopropylpiperazin-1-yl)phenoxy)methyl]-4-(2,4-dihal ophenyl)-4-[1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)methyl]oxetane and tri- and tetra- substituted-tetrahydrofurans, e.g. (.+-.)-cis-and (.+-.)-trans-1-[4-[[2-(2,4-dihalophenyl)tetrahydro-2-[*1H-azol-1-yl)methyl ]-5-furanyl]methoxy]phenyl]-4-yl-1-substituted piperazine-3-one and related derivatives which exhibit, e.g. antifungal, antiallergy as well as immunomodulating activities, pharmaceutical compositions thereof, methods of their use in treating or preventing susceptible fungal infections, hyperproliferative skin disease and allergic reactions as well as treating autoimmune diseases in a host including warm-blooded animals such as humans.
This invention also relates to antifungally active intermediates and to intermediates for preparation of the antifungal, antiallergic and immunomodulating compounds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,415 and 4,636,247 disclose 1-(tetrahydrofurylmethyl)azoles useful as plant growth regulators and fungicides which are disubstituted at the 2-position by imidazol-1-ylmethyl or triazol-1-ylmethyl and phenyl or substituted phenyl and at 3, 4 and 5-positions by hydrogen and substituted alkyl, cyloalkyl, aralkyl, or phenyl. However, these references do not disclose the compounds of the present invention.